


Omega

by bishorn



Series: Omega [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishorn/pseuds/bishorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter raked his claws along Stiles’s body, tugging gently at the dress shirt. Stiles couldn’t even back up anymore, his back pressed against the cold concrete of the garage. </p>
<p>“You’re so adorable, you know, you’re acting like you even have a chance of escaping,” Peter said, claws extended and pointed at Stiles’s neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega

Peter raked his claws along Stiles’s body, tugging gently at the dress shirt. Stiles couldn’t even back up anymore, his back pressed against the cold concrete of the garage. 

“You’re so adorable you know, you’re acting like you even have a chance of escaping,” Peter said, claws extended and pointed at Stiles’s neck.

“Well, you know, it’s not often this happens. It’s really kind of special, you know.” Stiles stammered. He stretched his neck away, subconsciously cursing himself for this show of submission, against an alpha werewolf, no less. “I mean, with ADHD I lose my focus a lot, and I can never concentrate on anything and keep at anything long enough for me to succeed, so yeah. Today just seemed like a special circumstance. Thought it was worth trying and all.”

“Mm, yes it is. Well, we can agree that no matter what you do, I’ll be able to chase you down and rip your throat out like I did that girl’s,” Peter ran his clawed hand down over Stiles’s chest and rubbed at his nipples. Stiles relaxed helplessly against the wall into the touch. The gentle spokes of claw were unbearably teasing. “You smell divine.”

Stiles froze, heart suddenly speeding along. Peters hand wandered down to the buckle of Stiles’s belt. He undid it slowly, favoring the heavy thumping of Stiles blood. He tugged down Stiles’s pants slowly, listening for that hitch in breath and the panic flowing through him. Stiles hands snatched Peter’s before tensing and realizing what he had done. They were frozen in place as Stiles face morphed to a pleasure, embarrassment, and shame. He stuttered out, “There’s really nothing you’d be interested down here. Absolutely nothing at all.”

“Oh, my, my, what do we have here? I think I’ll be the judge what I’m interested in” Peter’s smile was unwavering and Stiles felt his heart drop. Peters hand rubbed the area between Stiles legs over his boxers and Stiles felt the wetness leak and his legs give in slightly. 

“An omega masquerading as a beta, hm?” Peter fingers danced across his labia. They moved back and forth, moving closer to where his hole was. They wandered through the folds, tugging and pulling on the flesh, before settling at the entrance of his cunt. 

“It seemed right at the time,” Stiles croaked out. “Omega rights are kind of pitiful.”

“Don’t worry, little Omega,” Peter crooned, rubbing the sensitive rim. Stiles instinctively curled in himself and over Peter’s arm in a desperate cry. “I’ll be sure to treat you all the right ways of wrong. Collar you up and leash you in the house. Keep you fat with my puppies. I’ll suckle all the milk right out of you and you’ll just keep producing. Maybe I’ll parade you around the neighborhood every now and then, to show off what a beauty I got for an omega.”

“Stop, stop, please. Stop,” Stiles begged. His fingers scratched at Peter’s forearm, and his eyes darted around looking for a way to escape. 

“Now why on earth would I do that?” Peter said softly. He moved his hands up from Stiles’s pussy and wiped the slick on the younger boy’s mouth. He forced them in, letting the boy taste himself. “You smell so good. I bet you taste even better. All sweet and soft and _omega_. No one will be able to keep their paws off you, but you’ll be all mine.”

Peter observed the boy. He notices the tense muscles, the deep red flush, the clenched shut eyes, the little shallow puffs of breath, the trembling chest, the way the musk sweet scent diffuses and intensifies. “I’ll mate you and claim you right now. That’ll be a good surprise for your dear little friends. Maybe I’ll even get a litter of puppies inside of you before we meet them again, and wouldn’t that be a treat, sweetie?”

Peter turned the boy around by the hips and shoved him against the wall. He slid the slick-soaked underwear off his hips. Stiles felt a gust of air, cooling the heat near his vagina and coaxing out a stifled moan. 

Peter reached his hand down, rubbing from the small of his back and reveled in the smooth softness. A finger reached down from the crevice of his ass to pause at his asshole, and apply a gentle, delectable pressure, if the noises the omega was making was any indication. They continued down to the skin between his asshole and pussy and gave several sharp pinches that had the omega bucking back and spreading his slick everywhere. Finally, _finally_ , he reached the pussy. He separated the hole with his ring and index and rubbed his middle right over it. Stiles tried pushing down to force the finger in, but Peter remained out of reach. Stiles groaned in frustration.

Peter’s free hand, which was previously working its ministrations on Stiles nipples, now red and irritated, reached down to rub at the exposed clit. Peter pushed just the pad of his middle finger into Stiles and had Stiles fuck himself on the miserably small insertion and rub himself against Peter’s other hand. When Peter removed the hand on his clit, Stiles cried at the loss, but was consoled by an extra finger in his pussy.

Peter tugged himself out with his free hand, allowing Stiles to peek over and take in the impressive length, with the beginnings of a knot. Stiles felt his mouth water as he wondered how it would feel filling him up, rubbing against his insides, in his mouth, how delicious it would taste. His pussy bore down at Peter’s fingers as he anticipated how amazing it would feel pressed up inside of him. What was in him was too small, far too small. His legs wavered and something warm, his slick, leaked out of pussy. Peter chuckled as he rubbed Stiles’s soft, bumpy walls, increasing in pressure until Stiles was unable to stifle any sounds, before removing them.

Fuck, the strong, musky scent of an alpha was overriding his suppressants and Stiles could feel the heat coming on. The line between horny and heat was the difference between having sex and being mated. Shit. His mind was heat-drugged, and he absently knew he should be trying to run, and that it was coming on too quickly and could almost feel the hormone unbalance in his blood. It was going to come on for longer and stronger than he had ever experience since he held it off for so long with suppressants. 

Nonetheless, he was far too sensitive of his environment to care. He could still feel the phantom pressures of Peter’s fingers inside his pussy, on his clit, over his skin, massaging his thighs, but he still felt ridiculously empty. He whimpered as the need to be filled up spread through him, and a low fire was burning in his gut. 

“Please…” Stiles whimpered, hating himself that it was intended to make Peter hurry. He could feel the wetness of his pussy and with every twitch he could feel the slick inside slide. The ache was absolutely painful and he mewled with need. He arched his back to put it at a better angle. It was too hot, far too hot, and he fucking needed something inside him.

Peter did not disappoint. He rammed his dick in with a wonderful pressure and slide that rubbed against his insides, leaving Stiles moaning and gasping for more. He pushed back down, letting more of his weight off his feet, wanting it to reach deeper and seeking more of the delicious stretch. His hand instinctively reached down to touch his clit but one of Peter’s swatted it away to rub roughly against it. Stiles sobbed in pleasure. Peter responded by scratching over the clit and pinching it as he continued thrusting into Stiles’s pussy. With every stroke, Stiles could feel it kissing his uterus, sending sparks through his belly.

“Fuck, you’re such a wonderful little omega with your tight little cunt,” Peter hummed. “I can’t wait until you’re all knocked up, your tits swinging around and your belly full. I’ll fill you up with my pups. A whole litter at them.”

Stiles moaned and pressed his chest against the wall and tilted his ass and pussy up higher. The angle offered a fuller thrust that Stiles was mewling after. He moaned out breathlessly, “Oh god. My tits’ll be so full of milk. It’ll be--be for you and our pups.” 

Peter’s fingers tugged and scratched at his nipples, leaving the skin around them red and angry, but this was all moving him closer to his climax. Stiles instinctively bent down more, nails scratching at the wall and stretched his legs as far as they could go, bound by his pants. Peter’s hands gripped his hips almost painfully and his thrusts became more and more erratic. His knot tugged at his rim, resulting in a tight pleasure winding in his gut. 

Stiles let out a cry as he became overcome by all the stimulation. Peter bit at Stiles shoulder and lapped up the few drips of blood that leaked through. Stiles came with a shudder at the thought of being claimed and owned and relaxed, letting Peter continue pounding into him. 

With one final thrust, Peter came as well and the slickness heated Stiles from the inside. Stiles moaned thickly. He felt the knot thicken and lock Peter and his cum inside of him. Peter continued thrusting in, pushing the knot just a little bit deeper, and overstimulating Stiles and trying to reach in a little bit deeper.

Even despite his heat addled mind, he could feel himself come down from all the sexual excitement. His heart sank as he realized what this meant. He was bonded to Peter. His hand instinctively flew to his shoulder, and the bite. It was a claiming bond. All that work he put in to prevent him status from being found out and him from being judged went to waste with a stupid alpha.

He tried tugging himself away from Peter, but the pull only made his legs feel weak with the stimulation from inside his pussy. He can feel it wrap around the knot and the length of the rod inside of him, brushing against his womb. The knot put an intense, indescribable pressure from the inside, that made him feel like he’d melt. He can feel the hot liquid slosh inside of him, even as Peter kept coming. A glance downward showed his stomach with just a slight curve from the increase in volume.

“You’re my cute omega now. All claimed and maybe even with a litter of pups,” Peter murmured, teeth grazing over Stiles’s neck. His fangs tugged at the skin and Stiles felt panic settle in, all the ramifications finally occurring to him. One arm wrapped around Stiles while the other Peter’s hand rubbed over Stiles’s belly, kneading it until Stiles leaned back into the embrace. It lowered to just above his clit and pressed down to feel the thick knot from the outside. Stiles groaned and bucked his hips.

Peter gave a couple more thrusts, milking the last of his come out. 

“I wonder what your dear little friends will say when they smell you,” Peter nibbles Stiles’s ear and the boy leans into it. “You’re not even at full heat and already knotted and claimed.” 

Peter tugged the two of them into the car, Stiles still hanging off his knot. They settle in the drivers seat and Stiles squirmed. “At least wait for the knot to go down.”

“I don’t think that’s anyway to talk to your alpha,” Peter nibbled at Stiles’s ear. 

Stiles arched his back and sighed at the new angle of the knot. He whimpered, cursing himself, “Alpha, can we wait for your knot to go down first?” 

It took about five minutes, but the knot deflated enough for Stiles to pull himself off, though it tugged somewhat painfully at his rim. His pussy fluttered at the loss of the pressure, and Peter swiped a finger over it, feeling it clench and release. “Clench that cunt to keep all of my cum in. I need to get you a plug. And a collar. Isn’t being newly bonded so exciting?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Stiles said softly. He pulled his pants up and tightened his pussy as best he could, but still felt some of the warm fluid leak out through and flow onto his boxers. He let Peter push him into the passenger seat and buckle him up. He could still feel Peter inside of him, both his cum and the missing pressure. He felt himself get more and more feverish as they drove to the Hale house, with every pothole and speed bump Peter taking, making a little more slick and cum exit his body.

_Well, at least I’m not pregnant yet_ , was the last thought before he descended into heat.


End file.
